I'm Not Melanie
by Adria Lisandra
Summary: Sam esta se arrumando para uma festa e se veste de Melanie, mas sem saber disso Freddie acaba contando um segredo que nao deveria...


**Capitulo Uniico- Secrets**

[**POV. Sam]**  
>-Aí, Carly, Cuidado com o meu cabelo!<br>-Sam, se você quiser ficar igual a Melanie fica quietinha!  
>-Hunf!<br>Eu estava no apartamento da Carly, ela estava me arrumando para a festa á fantasia que a Melanie havia sido convidada. Falando nela ela havia chegado da Inglaterra á duas semanas. A festa é á fantasia, o nome da festa é super doidão se chama "Seja a ultima pessoa que você queria ser"! Eu vou vestida de Melanie e a Melanie vai vestida de Sam, acho que é obvio... A Carly iria de Sra. Benson (eu sei também ri quando ela me contou.)  
>-Prontinho!<br>_Aleluia! Tem bacon?  
>-La embaixo e não vai se sujar hein!<br>- Ta !  
>- Sem gracinhas!<br>-Tudo bem "Marisa"  
>Após dizer isso sai correndo escada abaixo antes que a Carly brigasse comigo, olhei pro sofá e lá estava o nerd assistindo celebridades embaixo da água.<p>

Desci os últimos três degraus um por um, Freddie olhou pra trás, e me viu.  
>- Ah! Oi Melanie...<br>Melanie? Ele acha que eu sou a Melanie, eu bem que poderia me aproveitar da situação...  
>-Oi Freddie!Que cara é essa de apaixonado?<br>-Cara de apaixonado?  
>-É...-Eu disse sentando ao lado dele.<br>-Não é nada...é só que eu realmente estou apaixonado, mas eu não tenho coragem de contar,só isso.  
>Percebi que a minha brincadeira havia levado a algum lugar e isso era bom , muito bom<p>

- E quem seria essa menina sortuda?  
>- Promete guardar segredo?<br>-Prometo!  
>-Jura?<br>-Juro!  
>- É que... Ultimamente eu venho passado muito tempo com a sua irmã e...<br>- AH meu deus! Quer dizer que-  
>- Sim, eu estou apaixonado pela sua irmã<br>Então agi por simples impulso e o beijei, só que diferente da primeira vez, eu o beijei com mais vontade  
>- Melanie!<br>-Desculpa, é que eu agi por impulso, sei lá...  
>-Hum...Hã, Melanie, você por acaso, esta tentando imitar a sua irmã ?<br>-Como assim?  
>-Bom é que o seu beijo agora foi exatamente igual ao que eu dei nela naquela vez...<br>-E...  
>-Bom, pelo que eu me lembro o seu beijo é calmo, carinhoso e... Sem graça, enquanto o da Sam é... Rude, maldoso e... Maravilhosamente perfeito<br>Dei um sorriso de orelha á orelha, aquilo era realmente uma surpresa, me levantei e fui em direção a porta.  
>-Bom, eu tenho que encontrar a minha mãe na clinica...<br>-Hum, tudo bem...  
>Abri a porta e quando eu estava saindo, criei coragem e disse:<br>- Sabe Freddie, talvez a Sam sinta o mesmo!  
>Ele sorriu, eu saí, e fui andando, eu não queria mais ir à festa, eu iria pra casa precisa pensar...<p>

**Pov- Freddie**

Não acredito que eu disse aquilo tudo á Melanie, mas eu me sinto bem melhor dividindo esse segredo com alguém, me sinto... Aliviado, pode- se assim dizer.  
>- Ah! Oi Freddie!<br>Olhei para trás e via Sam, me olhando e sorrindo, será que ela também- Não, não tem como.  
>- Oi Sam!<br>- Hã... Eu não sou a Sam, sou a Melanie, eu só estou vestida de Sam pra uma festa e-  
>-haha! Muito engraçado!<br>-Mas é serio eu sou a Melanie, aquela que estava aqui era a Sam...  
>-Não, não tem como, você tem que ser a Sam !<br>-Mas eu sou a Melanie!  
>-Droga fiz cagada!<p>

Saí em disparada, e logo na frente vi uma figura loira andando lentamente...  
>-Melanie! - Resolvi continuar com a brincadeira.<br>Ela virou pra trás e me lançou um sorriso torto.  
>-Oi...<br>-Tenho que te contar uma coisa  
>-O que?<br>- Olha eu sei que você já sabe, mas mesmo assim eu vou dizer, eu estou apaixonado por você, e eu adoraria que você fosse a minha namorada...  
>- Mas Fredd-<br>- E eu queria saber se sente o mesmo...  
>-Mas Fredd-<br>-Porque se voc-  
>- FREDDIE !<br>- O que?  
>- Eu não sou a Melanie*<br>- Eu sei disso, minha princesa Pucket, só estava zoando com você...  
>-Idiota!<br>Depois desse maravilhoso elogio, cheguei perto dela lentamente, "Sim, eu aceito" ela sussurrou e eu a beijei apaixonadamente.  
>Talvez aquilo não tivesse sido uma cagada, talvez tenha sido a melhor coisa que eu já havia feito por nos dois, pois agora eu a tinha para sempre...<br>**(Ou assim eu esperava)...**

The End !

N/A: Gostaram ? Eu espero que sim

Love#Peace#Seddie#

Bbjs

Srta. Strawberry


End file.
